La soledad es solo una ilusion
by i wanted to be a writer
Summary: Esta es una historia propia, no esta basada en nada, es solo mía, las escribí y creo que merece salir a la luz, espero que les guste y por favor no la juzguen antes de empezar a leer, gracias.


**La soledad es solo una ilusión.**

Alguna vez se han sentido ausentes?... la verdad no sé cómo describirlo, es como si ya nada importara porque toda tu vida cambio en un instante, sé que no entienden de lo que estoy hablando, pero créanme que si hubieran vivido lo que yo acabo de vivir hace apenas unos segundos lo entenderían perfectamente, tal vez sea mejor explicárselos.

Estaba caminando en la calle camino al trabajo de papá, me llamo, dijo que era algo importante, no sé qué es, pero esto era algo muy extraño, nunca me había llamado para ir para discutir algo que no pudiera esperar a que ambos estuviéramos en casa, pero en fin, yo solo caminaba pensando en cosas que entonces parecían ser realmente importantes para mí, es increíble cómo en ese entonces un simple 6 en historia parecía ser el centro de mi vida y ahora no es más que una tontería.

Estaba por llegar al edificio donde papá trabaja, estaba ya una cuadra cundo de repente, todo paso muy rápido había gente gritando, escombros por todas partes, solo podía ver gente corriendo, gente llorando, gente muerta en el piso, no fue hasta unos segundos después que me di cuenta que yo también estaba en el suelo, sangrando, y también pude sentir una pequeña y cálida gota escurrir por mi mejilla.

Levante la vista y ahí frente a mi estaba el edificio donde papa trabajaba totalmente destruido…esperen…acabo de decir donde papa trabajaba?...no…no puede ser…no… PAPÁ!

Corrí hacia el edificio, quería entrar, queria asegurarme de que papa siguiera con vida, no podía permitir que algo le pasara, no, no podía y no queria, pero los policías ya habían llegado y no me permitieron pasar, solo podía escucharme a mí misma gritando "PAPA" y llorando desconsoladamente.

Voltee a un lado y pude distinguir un hombre alto, viendo con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro, pude distinguir que en sus labios formaba una frase "te lo advertí".

Sé que se preguntaran quien es ese hombre, bueno se me olvido decirles que yo no soy una persona del todo normal, se podría decir que yo tengo _dones especiales, _por así decirlo, se acuerdan de todas esas veces de niños cuando les decían que la magia es real, pues lo es y yo la poseo, pero no solo yo, sino también el hombre que acabo de mencionar, llamado Ichebrick Hoolbad y se supone que solo puede haber uno de nosotros en este mundo y ambos necesitamos, una piedra, una piedra que pronto poseeré, la piedra Xono para ser mas exactos y que es obvio él también la quiere y esto que acaba de pasar solo demuestra que es capaz de todo para que yo se la dé pero por ahora eso no importa.

De un momento a otro, el odio, la tristeza y el rencor llenaron mi ser, corrí y corrí hacia ese maldito, queria que sufriera, queria que sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, lo quera muerto, y ser yo quien lo matara.

Pude alcanzarlo en un callejón oscuro y sin salida, ya era mío, pero cuando llegue ya era tarde, se fundió en llamas y desapareció.

Maldije en vos alta y no pude contenerme un segundo más, comencé a llorar, llore y llore como nunca en mi vida había llorado, volví a sentirme una pequeña niña, sola, indefensa, la única diferencia es que ahora no tenía el hombro de papá en el cual podía llorar, no, ya no lo tenía, y ya nunca iba a tenerlo de nuevo en mi vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, creo que fue demasiado porque ya empezaba a oscurecer, llegue a casa con la mirada perdida, no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar, mientras aun pequeñas lagrimas silenciosa recorrían mis mejillas.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, me encerré, tome un peluche que papa me había regalado, me acosté en la cama, empecé llorar silenciosamente, recordando todos los momentos que había vivido con papá, cada broma, cada vez que me tapaba en la noche, cada vez que me decía que todo iba a estar bien, cada vez que me regañaba, cada vez que me sobreprotegía, cada vez que miraba, sonreía, y me decía te quiero; me di cuenta entonces que extrañaría todas y cada una de esa cosas, no importaba que algunas me estresaran, no importaba ya nada, lo único que importaba era que queria a papá a mi lado, abrazándome, diciendo me lo mucho que me queria y que todo iba a estar bien y sin embargo él no estaba ahí, ya nunca estaría ahí, y ese era lo que me importaba.

Como lo sospeche, no tardó mucho en que mamá y Anaid se enteraran, las escuche llorar por varias horas, después subieron a mi cuarto, me vieron y lo supieron en seguida, lo sabían, sabían que lo sabía, ya no había nada más que decir.

No fui a la escuela al menos una semana, mamá no lo discutió, ella estaba tan destrozada como yo, y entre las tres nos acompañamos en silencio.

Me llegaron llamadas y mensajes de mis amigos… no conteste ninguno.

El siguiente lunes mamá dijo que ya era hora de ir a la escuela, que todo iba a estar bien, pero ya hace un tiempo hay algo en mi mente que no para de atormentarme y es que yo tuve la culpa de todo, si no fuera por mí, papá estaría aquí, si no fuera por mí y esa piedra y ese maldito engendro, papá estaría aquí, fue mi culpa, sé que lo fue, fue todo mi culpa.

Sin embargo, ya no pude evitar la escuela por mucho tiempo y tuve que ir; cuando llegue ni siquiera yo me reconocía, ya no era la misma, ahora parecía que era una muerta en vida, sin nada porque vivir, mis compañeros me veían y algunos trataban de hablarme para darme el pésame, pero yo los escuchaba, mis amigos ni siquiera me hablaban, me conocían y sabían que necesitaba estar sola.

Estaba en camino a mi clase de inglés y me encontré con el profesor Esteban, era mi profesor favorito de todos, como un tío, o un segundo padre para mí, el solo me vio, se acercó, y me abraso, fue entonces cuando la fuerte muralla que me había impuesto de no llorar en frente de nadie se derrumbó, y esa pequeña niña de 6 años que lloraba porque no queria estar sola en la escuela sin sus papas que solía ser, la cual creí ya muerta o enterrada a kilómetros de distancia bajo tierra apareció y solo empecé a llorar, llore y llore, no sé qué tenía el profesor que estar en sus brazos me hacía sentir segura, me hacía sentir que estaba otra vez en los brazos de papá y eso me hiso llorar todavía más, el no hacía nada para separarme, solo me abrasaba y acariciaba el cabello mientras yo seguía llorando, finalmente me calme, nos separamos un poco, me miro a los ojos, me dio un beso en la frente, dijo que me queria y entonces me sentí feliz, pero luego se fue, me volví a sentir sola.

En ese momento decidí que ya era suficiente, no queria seguir así, papá no lo hubiera querido así, fui con mis amigos, los abrase y les pedí que me acompañaran al parque al finalizar las clases.

Todos fuimos al parque, nos acostamos en el pasto, nos agarramos de las manos, mire al cielo y le hable a papá:

-Hola, espero que estés bien haya arriba, yo aquí trato de sobrevivir sin ti, te extraño pero decidí ya no llorar, sé que tu no lo hubieras querido así, así que no lo hare; lo lamento, lamento no haberte dicho de mi _vida secreta_, pero creí que era lo mejor, que los mantendría a salvo, pero ya me di cuenta de que no; se acercan tiempos difíciles que tendré que afrontar, y es en estos momentos es en los que más falta me haces, pero también tengo a mamá, a Anaid, al profesor Esteban y a mis amigos que justamente están aquí ahora, quisiera que los conocieras, ellos son de las cosas más importantes que tengo en la vida, espero que te agraden, los quiero como no tienes idea, solo espero que no me dejen sola, no estoy diciendo que tú lo hayas hecho, yo sé que tu sigues aquí conmigo, pero sin embargo no es lo mismo, lo que quiero decir es que, espero que a ellos nunca las pase nada, no lo soportaría, lo mismo digo de mama, Anaid, y el profesor, los amo demasiado como para dejar que algo también les pase a ellos, ya falle una vez, pero no volverá a suceder, o eso espero, daré lo mejor de mí, justo como tú siempre me decías, te extraño mucho, pero sé que no estoy sola y que ya nunca voy a estar sola, espero que allá arriba sea muy hermoso, es lo mínimo que te mereces, te amo, por favor, nunca me olvides porque te aseguro que yo no lo hare.-

Voltee a ver a cada uno de mis amigos y note que hacían un esfuerzo por no llorar fue entonces que me di cuenta que yo también hacia un esfuerzo por no romper en llanto otra vez.

-Tienes razón, no estás sola y nunca lo vas a estar, nosotros nunca te vamos a abandonar, nunca-lo dijo Joane con una vos temblorosa

-Nunca- esta vez fueron todos a la vez.

No lo soporte más y llore, pero esta vez era de felicidad, de que ahí estaban mis amigos, de las personas más queridas que tengo en la vida, estaban ahí, y sé que papá también estaba ahí aunque no lo pudiera ver, me sentía feliz.

Llegue a casa corriendo y lo primero que hice fue abrazar a mama, y después a Anaid, ellas también eran mi familia, incluso la parte más importante, las abrase como si no hubiera un mañana y les dije cuanto las amaba, ellas me respondieron lo mismo, y sonreí, me sentía todavía más feliz.

Esa noche me prometí ganar la batalla entre Ichebrick y yo, nadie más sufriría por SU culpa, ya no más, porque desde hace un tiempo me había convencido de que esto era su culpa, no valía la pena culparme por algo que hiso ese maldito, no buscaría venganza, papá decía que nunca hay que cobrar venganza, así que solo hare justicia, por papá, y por todos aquello que murieron por su culpa o lo harán porque este es solo el comienzo y créanme que cuando les digo que estar lista para lo que la vida me depare, esto no se va a quedar así.


End file.
